Running from my Shadow - An Enderlox Fanfiction
by Stormy Shadows
Summary: She held her sword defensively in front of herself, thoughts rushing through her mind as her life flashed before her eyes. She was taking a huge risk, but if it would save her friends, she could at least die, satisfied and equal at last. But if it didn't... No. She dreaded to think what would happen otherwise...
1. Chapter 1 - The Story Begins

**Hai guys! It's Shadow here! And I got bored and decided to write a fanfiction! *Yay!* You may be wondering '_what kind of fanfiction Shadow?' _Well, it shall be... (Wait for it... Wait for it...)**** an Enderlox fanfiction! Yayz! So, yeah... I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**(Shadow's POV)**

Stupid squids, always thinking that they, their derpy, idiotic selves, could take me on. Vile vermin, destroying everything humans created. Though it just so happened that for once, just this one time, they did some good to the world. Could've killed me, but whatever.

I was minding my own business, lying on my back beside the lake, gazing up at the clouds. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to notice the quiet swishing sound the water made as the ninja-squid swam towards the bank, and even more lost in my daydream that I completely ignored the squid tapping me with a slimy, wet tentacle. Until my arm burst into flames.

Well, not literally. But it felt as if it was, as if fire was slowly consuming my body, starting with my right arm. I'm kind of allergic to water... Which, of course, the squid was pretty much covered in.

I think my yells of pain attracted people.. Suddenly the sound of thudding footsteps ehoed in my ears, growing closer each second. And voices, too. The voices of the people tracking me and my screaming down.

I growled at the creature that was clinging to my arm, and grabbed my sword with the other.

"Die!" I screeched, killing it with a quick slash. Only for another squid to take it's place. "Oh, God dammit..."

This squid was more confident than the other one. It grabbed my ankle, and tugged on it, trying to drag me into the water. My foot and lower calf erupted in pain, and I quickly chopped that squid up into sushi, too.

The footsteps were extremely close now, and their voices incredibly loud. My brain went into panic mode as I pulled myself to my feet, only to be hit with the worst nausea ever. I managed to stumble a few feet away from my original spot, before I passed out.

**-Timeskip- (Still Shadow's POV)**

I woke up in a strange, white room. Which was seriously bright. After about five minutes of my eyes adjusting to the light, I glanced around to try and figure out where I was.

No such luck.

What I did find, though, was my sword. Whoever brought me here HAD thought to bring my weapon. Not a smart move...

Suddenly the door creaked open, and I instinctively jumped to grab my weapon. My muscles tensed, and a person stepped into the room and stared at me.

"You're awake," he said simply.

_Dude, tell me something I don't already know..._

I narrowed my eyes, and pointed my sword out, growling quietly - a noise of warning, telling him to back off.

"Chill, it's fine!" The person chuckled. "I won't hurt you."

Lowering my sword only slightly, I stared him down. Which was a little hard to do since his brown hair was covering half of his face. _Cool headphones, _I thought to myself.

"Who are you, what do you want with me, and more importantly, where am I?" I hissed.

"The name's Ty, and I told you, I'm not gonna hurt you! Me and a couple of my friends found you unconscious by the lake, and wanted to help out. And uh.. You're currently in the medical room at the Sky Army base."

"The Sky Army base..." I muttered. "Of all places..." I eyed Ty suspiciously. "And you're certain you and your friends won't hurt me?"

"Promise," he nodded.

"Okay..."

"So.. Can you tell me your name, or do I have to give you a nickname?" Ty asked.

"Um.." I hesitated, uncertain if I could trust him. I eventually gave in to my gut instinct. "Shadow. I'm Shadow."

Ty nodded. "Nice to meet ya, Shadow."


	2. Chapter 2 - Well That Went Well

**Hey all, I'm back! :D Thank you so much to the people that have read this and told me they like it.. YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL!**

**Just want to answer a couple of reviews before we move on to the next chapter..**

**WCdolf - I'm trying to get a Minecraft account... It's just that my parents suck ._. I would love to play with you though when I do get one! :D Yay server IPs and cookies! :D Here's your reward - *hands over magical friendship cupcakes***

**Cdazz - Thanks, like I said to WCdolf, I'll give you my name when I get an account :) And don't worry, I won't just give up on this. I just have my crazy life to keep up with too XD *hands over magical friendship cupcakes too***

**KKKstories - Yay glad you like it! Here's the next chapter for you :P Here's ya free magical friendship cupcakes! *hands 'em over***

**Now, on to the chapter! :D**

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Dood, just tell me where we're going already!" I whined, dragging my feet as I was led down the longest freaking corridor I've ever seen.

"Nuu!" Ty grinned at me. "That wouldn't be any fun!"

"You're no fun..."

He stuck his tongue out, and the corridor FINALLY ended. At a door.

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow and stared at the door. "A door?"

Ty rolled his eyes. "What lies **behind** doors, Shadow?"

".. Rooms.."

"Exactly.

I pulled a face, hanging back a little as Ty pushed the door open. I glanced around him to lok inside the room, and immedietly shrank back.

There... Was... So... Many... People...

"Um, Shadow?" Ty glanced back round at me. "You okay?"

"Uh.. Yeah..." I lied, shivering. "Just... Cold.."

He eyed me suspicously, but shrugged it off. "Just tell me if there's anything wrong, okay?"

I nodded, and was led into the room. At least 10 guys were slouching around and teasing each other.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Ty!" all (well, most) of them yelled back.

"Dood, who's the girl?" asked a person wearing a red and white checkered hoodie.

"Yeah, and when'd she get here?" added someone wearing sunglasses and a purple and gold amulet.

"Chill, doods! I'm getting there!" Ty laughed.

I was doing my best not to freak out. I didn't really like people much, and there were him with my sword...

_Deep breaths, Shadow... Just pace your breathing.. Don't think about them staring at you... Breathe in, breathe out... There ya go.. Don't think about them..._

"So, Shadow... Ya want me to introduce these guys to you, or...?" I was snapped back to the real world by Ty's question.

"Um... Not right now.." I said quietly. "I kind of need some fresh air..."

The other people probably bought it, but I suppose Ty was pretty good at seeing through my mask... That clearly wasn't the problem. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Okay.. C'mon then!" He grabbed my wrist and led me all the way back down the hallway.

"Not **again!**"

"Bwahaha!"

**\- Timskip 'til later 'cos ya know, I'm lazy -**

"Ty, where the hell are we going?" I stared at him as I was dragged further into the forest.

"First of all, somewhere where we can talk in private so that you can tell me what was **really **bugging you back there earlier. Then, we're gonna go visit a friend of mine," he explained, stopping in a small-ish clearing.

I sat myself down on the ground and looked at the grass and wildflowers. I didn't want to tell him, because I couldn't trust him. I'd only just met him, and he'd just dragged me into the middle of a freaking forest!

"You gonna tell me?" Ty sat down opposite me.

**_Just tell him already..._**

_No! Stupid voice inside my head._

**_Trust him._**

Ugh, stupid brain.

"I suppose I'm gonna have to tell you eventually..." I sighed, pulling up a handful of grass and dirt. "So.. I have this problem with people. I grew up.. With no family, no friends. I never really had enough time to settle down, because for some reason, people wouldn't accept me and would kick me out of every town I set foot inside of. I guess I developed this... **fear** of just being near people. And by near, I mean within a good fifty or so metres radius.."

_There, happy, brain?_

**_No. But that's a good start. Now you need to trust him._**

_Argh!_

Ty looked up at me, his eyes filled with.. Sympathy? Pity?

"Don't," I hissed. His expression changed to something more like hurt, and confusion.

"Don't stare at me like that. I don't want pity, I don't want a meaningless 'Oh, I'm so sorry for you.'"

"Oh... Then, I don't know what to say, Shadow."

"Just tell me that it won't happen again. Reassure me I **can **and **will** adjust to being around humans again!" I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes, and I blinked them.

_No. You will NOT cry Shadow. Not in front of him... _

"O.. Okay..."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, me waiting to hear the words, him struggling to say them.

"Thought so..." I let out a deep breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding in. "So, where I we going now?" I asked, in a slightly less depressing and frustrated tone.

"Um... To see that friend of mine," Ty said, standing up.

"Okai then!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting The Sorcerer

**Aaaaand I'm back, with yet another chapter of _Friends 'Til The End_! I started writing this just after I uploaded chapter 2, so... You lucky people :P I'm updating this wayyy better than I have been with some other things I've written... XD**

**Anyways, I'm really glad that you guys are liking this story! To be honest, I never thought I would get so many reviews when I'm not even at the fifth chapter yet.. ^_^ I feel special :3**

**To the reviews! :D**

**KKKstories - You catch onto this so fast.. Mah gawd... And I really think we should start a petition or something like that... _'Come back Seto!' _Yeah, we should do that! Seven months is so long ._. There surely must be something seriously wrong if he hasn't posted a video within seven months... Anyway, here's ya reviewer-cupcake of magical friendship! Yay! *hands it over***

**Now... TO THE STORY!**

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Whoa!"

That was all I could say. Literally. I was knocked speechless. The sight before me was just too shocking. A huge, tall, stone tower well... Towered over everything.

"Impressive, right?" Ty elbowed me, and then walked around the side of the tower, looking for something. "Now... Where is it..? Oh, there!"

He pulled the switch down on a lever, and a door opened on the other side of the tower. Then, of course, I was dragged inside by Ty.

"Hey!" I yelped in surprise, stumbling, as he suddenly stopped.

"Ty?" A voice spoke out. "That you?"

"Yeah, it's me," my friend answered. "Ya busy, or...?"

A person walked down the spiral-ly staircase and shook his head. He wore mage/sorcerer like robes (or whatever you'd call them) and kind of hid his face beneath his hood.

"Nah, I'm good," He looked behind Ty, towards me. "Who's this?"

"Shadow," Ty gestured to me. "Meet my friend, Seto. Seto, this is Shadow."

"Um. Hi..." I said quietly, and nervously.

"Nice to meet ya," Seto replied, tugging his hood down. "So, Ty, what brings you here?"

"Figured it'd be good to introduce you to Shadow, and.. I kinda wanted to borrow a book," shrugged Ty.

"Yeah, okay. You know where the library is, just don't touch my spell book or any potions," Seto nodded.

"Okay, be a couple of minutes!" Ty grinned and ran up the stairs and disappeared.

I stood awkwardly near the door, my hand hovering near the hilt of my sheathed sword. It was uncomfortable being in a room with one person that I knew quite well, but two strangers, one who was supposedly a sorcerer? Forget it.

_At least I have something to fight back with if someone pulls a knife out on me... _I thought, trying to reassure myself.

**You don't have to worry about Ty or any of the other guys stabbing you. Nor me. They're good people, and I'm not heartless enough to do that.**

_Ugh, go away, stupid voice.. Wait... O.O You're talking to me.. About 'yourself'... So you AREN'T just a tiny little part of me being annoying?_

**No, I'm not just a tiny little part of your brain. But yes, I am talking to you. In fact, I could to you non-telepathically if I wanted to.**

_So.. You're actually.. Wow... You're really a sorcerer?_

**You think I was kidding when I told Ty to leave my potions and spell book alone?**

_... I'm not exactly the smartest of people here, dood._

**No, you're clearly not.**

I shot Seto the evil eye. "You weren't meant to agree with me!"

"My bad..."

"I FOUND THE BOOK!" Ty yelled, charging back downstairs.

**You have some interesting secrets, Shadow...**

_WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT PART OF MY BRAIN DID YOU READ?! THERE IS STUFF UP HERE THAT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DISCOVERED!_

**Chill, it was only a tiny bit, something about squids, fire, water, and pitchforks?**

_Oh... Well, don't go looking for answers. You aren't getting any from me._

And with that, I began thinking about cookies. Just cookies. _Cookies, cookies, cookies and mo- Oh.. Music would be good right about now... And cookies!_

"So... You wanna go now, Shadow?" Ty asked.

"Um.. Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"Well, see you later, Ty. And it was nice meeting you Shadow!"

_Whatever, sorcerer._

**(A/N)**

**Soo... This is just some randomness I turned into the third chapter.. :3 **

**We now know that Shadow has an interesting story, to do with the derpy squids, fire, water, and... Pitchforks... You'll find out soon enough ;)**

**If you have any questions, just PM me or something... Yeah. PM me.**

**Bai for nowz!**

**\- Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4 - Some Randomness

**Hai guys! I am back, with moar story. I'm am extremely sorry for the (very!) late update ._. I have recently been grounded****, I've had writer's block, and my internet has been down... Oh and this was deleted about five times DX **

**But I hath another chapter now :)**

**Quickly going through the reviews!**

**Budder king: Okay, I'm sorry if this sounds offensive or anything. And although I'm not denying the fact that you posted that comment, a lot of people (including me) have done the same. So can you just think about this for a few minutes? Nobody stole your idea, or whatever, seeing as I was actually suggesting to KKKstories that we have a petition or something, and I had no idea you had done the same. Think about it. Thank you.**

**KKKstories: Yup, I told him :) And... XD Stahp giving the world free spoilers! XD You can have another magical reviewer cupcake because you reviewed, you're my friend, and you didn't start to P me off, unlike Budder king up there ^^ Oh and a couple more, seeing as I did promise that promise... XD And I am especially sorry to you that this chapter is late, seeing as I promised it to you so long ago ._. *hands the cupcakes over***

**KittenWhiskers: THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME YOU LIEK! I hath moar just here :3 *hands over magical reviewer cupcake of friendship***

**So yeah.. That's it for now..**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**(Shadow's POV)**

"So, are you staying?"

"What d'ya mean?" I stared at Ty, confused.

"Are you staying? Once you're all sorted and whatever. Or are ya gonna leave?" he asked again.

"Um... I don't know.. Probably will stay," I shrugged.

"Cool!" Ty grinned.

"So.. Where are you taking me now?"

"To actually introduce you to the others now. Unless you have a problem with that."

"Um.. Can I meet them one at a time?"

"Yeah, sure!"

We walked down the crazy-long corridor for a couple of minutes, and then stopped outside a white door with a painted gold ingot at the top.

"SKY!" Ty yelled, pounding on the door with his fist.

"WHAT?" The door opened, revealing one of the guys I'd seen earlier. The one with the amulet and sunglasses, to be exact. "Oh, hey. Are we doing introductions?"

"Yeah." Nodding, Ty looked at me. "Shadow, this Sky, or Adam. Sky, this is Shadow."

"Hi," I spoke, my voice quiet and nervous.

"Hey. Nice to meet ya."

**-Timeskip because I don't wanna write pretty much the same thing all over again-**

"That.. Actually wasn't that bad..." I admitted, once we were back outside again. "YAY FOR MEH!"

"Well done. See, they aren't bad people!" Ty laughed.

"I never said they were," I stuck my tongue out. "I just don't feel as comfortable around them as you do."

"That still confuses me, ya know," He frowned slightly. "It still confuses me how you can't feel relaxed around other humans."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I told you my story. There isn't anything else to it."

_**Liar!**_

_Shuddup brain._

**_Just stop telling him lies, and give him the truth!_**

_No! If they find out.. Ugh, I don't want to have to run again. Not anytime soon._

**_They'll find out eventually, you know._**

_I know! Just... It would seriously help if I could contain myself better..._

**_You know you love me._**

_In your dreams._

"Maybe so.." Ty sighed. "I supposed I'll understand at some point."

"Yeah, I guess."

We stood in silence for a few blissful moments, before he broke the ice.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Um.. EAT! I've not eaten yet today."

"Okai. I'll show you where we eat then."

**-Another timeskip because eating is boring to talk about-**

"I like candy. Can I have some candy?" I asked suddenly.

"Um.. What kind of candy?"

"Uhhh... ANY!" I shrugged.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY OF THIS 'ANY' CANDY ON ME, I'LL GET SOME LATER!" Ty yelled back.

"I LIKE YELLING TOO! CAN I HAVE CANDY?"

"Ty doesn't have any candy, Jerome." I shook my head sadly at Fluffeh, who had just appeared. "He's a bully."

"Aw, okay.. Bye then!" And he disappeared.

"Umm.." I blinked. "That was..."

"Odd?"

"Yeah, that's the word! That was odd. Is he normally like that?"

"I guess. But then again, everyone here is weird," Ty pointed out.

"That IS true," I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5 - DIE, MOBS! DIE!

**Hai again people. I know, it's been a while since I last updated.. I kinda got writer's block again DX Seriously, parts of this were really hard to write ._. -sigh- Welp, onto the reviews!**

**KKKstories: I like candy :3 Yeah.. No spoilers :P I guess it doesn't matter, but oh well XD And, I TOLD you I would get this out today :P**

**Cdazz: Yeah, sure! :) I'll be sure to tell you if I need OCs or something :) And feel free to tell me if you get any ideas! DO YOU REALLY HAVE YOUR OWN ACCOUNT? :O PM ME OR SOMETHING. I WANNA BE FRIENDS.**

**So.. yeah.. Onto da story!**

**(Shadow's POV)**

I didn't get any candy. But instead, one of the guys (Ian, I think it was?) threw a cake at me. Yeah, it was weird.

After that, I spent most of the evening sitting in one of the main rooms, reading random books, until I got tired. Because books are cool.

"Tyyy," I whined. "I'm tired!"

"Then go to sleep." _No, duh. I'm supposed to chase after a white, talking rabbit, and jump down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. Then, walk through a wardrobe and find myself in Narnia. And then declare myself mentally ill._

"Where do I sleep?"

"Um.. I'll show you!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room, me almost tripping in the process.

I was 'led' slightly further up the dreaded corridor, then we stopped outside a door **(I've just realized how much stopping outside doors there is in this book XD).**

"In here?" I asked, peeking in the door.

"Yup," Ty nodded. "It was actually supposed to be a guest room, but you can have it if you want."

"Thanks!" I grinned, pushing the door open and running inside the room. "Oh wow!"

Ty followed me in, looking slightly nervous. "You like it?"

"No-" I rolled my eyes at his upset expression. "- I LOVE IT!"

One set of parallel walls was black, and the other was purple. There was a fluffy purple carpet, and a double bed with black covers. Sat among the pillows on the bed was a tiny enderman plushie, and in one of the corners was a black set of chest drawers (the kind that you'd keep clothes in). Finally, on the far wall was a window, complete with velvety-looking purple curtains.

"HOW THE FREAK DID YOU KNOW I LIKE THESE COLOURS?!" I yelled, running around in circles, clutching the enderman doll.

"Just a guess," Ty shrugged. "I'd assume you like endermen too?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Other than the fact that they like to try and kill people, they're awesome."

There was awkward silence, until my new found - friend? - spoke up.

"So, uh... I'm just gonna go now? I'll be in the room opposite if you need me."

"Okai, see ya!" I nodded.

**-timeskip-**

I woke up at roughly midnight, not remembering falling asleep, with an irritating, itchy feeling in my shoulder blades.

"Fudge.." I muttered, dragging myself out of bed.

I stumbled over to the window, blinking the sleep out of my eyes, and grabbed my sword. Carefully, I pushed the curtains aside, and opened the window, before jumping out and landing elegantly on both feet.

Joking, I misjudged my landing and fell hard onto my right foot and twisted my ankle.

"Ow.." I flinched, sighing. "Well, there's no going back now..."

Limping slightly, I made my way deep into the forest - probably deeper than I had ever gone. I winced at every crackle, when the leaves crumbled beneath my feet, cursed at every twig snap.

"Okay... This should be far enough," I guessed, shrugging my hoodie off and relaxing my muscles, dropping my sword on the floor, and closing my eyes.

_Me: You can come out, now, me_

_**Other side of me: Ooh, goodie! Can I kill something?!**_

_Me: Only the creepers, skeletons, zombies and spiders._

_**Other side of me: Fiiiine. At least I get to kill something!**_

_Me: Whatever._

**(Third person POV)**

Shadow stood in the dark, closed her eyes and fell completely silent. Her obsidian sword fell to the ground, closely followed by her dark purple hoodie.

A couple of moments later, a pair of black, gray and purple wings burst through her shirt, as did a long, black tail. A twisted grin appeared on her face, and she crouched down to pick her sword back up.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"_Hisssssss_!" The all too recognizable sound of a creeper filled the still air, followed by various other mob noises.

Adrenaline rushed through my blood, and I suddenly stood, whirling round and stabbing the creeper viciously. I spun back around, to come face to face with a huge spider, of which I beheaded, then stabbed, just for good measure.

"Anyone else want some?!" I yelled at the approaching night creatures.

Without waiting for any kind of reply, I darted forward, hacking and slashing at the monsters as I passed them. One by one, they fell, lifeless, their bodies slowly disappearing.

When all the mobs were gone, I froze, catching my breath. I reached down and grabbed my hoodie up, when I froze again, hearing a small gasp. I whirled around to see a familiar looking person turn away and run off.

I returned to normal, and blinked my eyes a few times.

"Freaking Seto.." I muttered, and facepalmed. "Let's just hope I can convince him to NOT tell everybody else... I don't wanna leave yet."

Sighing, I followed after the sorcerer.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Truth Hurts

**Hey guys! I'm back (well duh!) with another chapter :) Sorry for the lack of updates; I've had some things going on. Like my youngest sister breaking her collarbone, one of my few friends falling out with me, my only good English teacher leaving unexpectedly.. But you probably don't want to know about that. Whatever. Here's the next chapter :) **

**I can't be bothered writing out any reviews just yet. I have to go town soon with my remaining friends, so yeah. **

* * *

"Please, Seto! Please don't tell anybody!" I begged for about the millionth time.

"Shadow," he sighed slowly. "I don't want to, but it might be better for us all."

"But I wouldn't hurt anyone!" I cried. "I've never hurt anybody!"

"You're part Enderdragon, Shadow. We can never be certain."

I leaned against the wall, my eyes darting around the room, purposefully avoiding Seto's uncertain face.

"Listen," I spoke quietly, in almost a whisper. "I've had things happen to me because of what I am. I've been kicked out of all my previous homes, just because of what I am." I turned to face the sorcerer, and stared right at him. "I've never hurt anybody, but they still all fear me. I would never hurt anybody intentionally. And if I did, I would kill myself."

"Shadow-" I silenced him.

"No, finish hearing me out first," I took a deep breath, before continuing. "All my life, all I've wanted is to fit in. To have a home, to have friends, and not be hated. Each time I ever made a friend or two, they were torn away from me and I had to leave. Just... Just please, give me a chance?"

I blinked away the tears that had started forming in my eyes, and waited for a reply.

"Shadow, I..." He bit his lip. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll give you a chance, and won't tell anybody else."

I smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you. Honestly, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome," Seto said. "Now, um, it's kinda late. Want me to walk you back?"

"Uh..." I cautiously opened the door and peeked my head out. "NONONONONONONONONO!" I screeched, jumping backwards and slamming the door. "Owwww."

"Uh?"

"It's raining," I whined, gently rubbing my cheek with my hand. "Notch, that hurt..."

"It's just rain...?" Seto was still confused.

"Part ENDERdragon, here," I sighed. "Kinda allergic to rain, ya know."

"Oh, right... So you'll be staying here for a little while longer?"

"Yup," I nodded. "Ugh, this is gonna leave a mark," I grumbled, indicating towards my cheek.

"I could get rid of it for you, if you wanted?" Seto offered.

"Really?! Yus please!" I nodded.

"Can I see, then?"

I nodded again, and slowly removed my hand from my face. Seto cringed slightly, and I knew almost for certain why. I probably had this huge burn on the side of my face. A big, ugly burn. That's what usually happened.

"This might hurt," he warned, reaching out to carefully touch my injured cheek.

"Kay then."

His hand started to glow purple, and then it hurt more. There was a small flash of purple, and I yelped. Then no more pain.

"You're welcome," Seto said, pulling his hand away.

"Wait, that was it?" I asked, carefully raising my hand to my face again. "Huh, I expected it to hurt more."

"It varies," Seto shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. That was kinda weird. But thanks."

"Again, you're welcome."

Neither of us said anything for the next couple of moments, and all I could hear was the sound of the rain outside, and my own breathing.

"You know," I spoke, breaking the silence. "Sometimes silence can actually be quite comfortable."

"Yeah," Seto agreed.

There was a sudden knock on the door and I ran to answer it, grabbing my sword, just in case.

Standing nervously outside, was a cloaked girl, wearing a striped shirt, jeans, and neon blue headphones.

"Um, hi. Can I help?" I asked her.

"Yes please," she nodded. "Can I come in?"

* * *

**Okay there ya go :) Chapter. You're welcome. Now I really need to go soon, but first, I want to ask a quick question. How old do you guys think I am? Kay thanks bye.**


End file.
